School Time: Aliens
by CherryEstelle
Summary: What happens if the aliens decide to viset Ichigo's school. One word: Fan girls. COMPLETED/DISCONTINUED
1. School Time: Aliens

'Hello welcome, welcome to our school!' exclaimed the disturbingly peppy woman from behind the registration desk Kisshu raised an eyebrow, and Taurto clung tightly to Pai's trousers. Pai shook him off, walking forward calmly to receive their schedules from the desk. 'Thank you will that be all?' he questioned blankly, his dark expression remaining on his face. The lady nodded her head, smiling eagerly at the three aliens. Pai nodded back and the others followed him as he left the registration room. He handed two of the three sheets to Kish and Taruto as they closed the door behind them. 'We will meet back here when the designated lessons on these sheets are finished. I expect arrival promptly.' Kish grinned and patted him on the back, 'Don't worry how could this possibly go wrong?' Pai frowned and sighed, 'As long as you don't cut up any more school uniforms, I know your not used to this but the uniforms don't come cheap so try and contain yourself.' Kish pulled at the fabric around his legs, 'But I miss the breeze,' he whined. Taruto giggled and Pai just shook his head.

The pushed open the doors to the main hallway. Many students stopped and stared at the trio. Taruto checked his ears quickly. Yes the spell was still working, so why were they staring. Pai and Kish hadn't seemed to notice yet. About half way down the corridor they were stopped by a young girl. Her short blonde hair resembled the welcoming lady and so did her sickening smile. 'Hi!' she said happily. A crowd of girls were behind her, all looking equally happy and eager. 'Good morning,' said Pai in a set monotone voice. Kish grinned, baring his sharp canines, 'Hey,' he said smoothly. Taurto smiled back, 'Hi!' he said. A silence. The girls stayed still for a bit before…

'AHGGGGGGH, ZOMG there perfect!!!!!!!!!' The three jumped back at the commotion from the group of swooning girls. Eyes widened, they tried to back away slowly, but the girls were too fast for them. 'Hehehehe!' giggled one of girls while tugging on Taruto's bunches, 'Aren't these cute!' 'Wow!' gasped one of the girls as she pulled open Kisu's mouth revealing his fang like pearly whites. 'Eeek, so hot!' squealed on of the girls ruffling Pai's hair. The three aliens looked at each other, whilst being poked and pulled by various girls. They couldn't very well transport here, they'd be spotted in a minute. Just as they were giving up hope a sharp tug released them from the crowd. 'Quick come with me,' shouted a voice beneath the clamour, they did. They were pulled sharply into the boy's toilets.

Kish looked up and gritted his teeth at the sight, 'Hey your that human!' he shouted. The boy looked at him blankly, 'and you're that alien who stalks my girlfriend,' he muttered. 'Touché,' growled Kisshu folding his arms. 'Ahem,' interrupted Pai, 'You wouldn't happen to understand why those girls seemed to be so obsessed with us out their, do we look different? We hid the ears.' The boy nodded smiling, 'Heh, sort of,' he laughed, 'but not in a bad way, though that's in opinion.' The three of them looked back confused. 'Let me teach you a word, that will change your lives forever…_Fangirls_.'


	2. School Time: Lessons

The four students crept silently out of the back exit of the boy's toilets, then they quickly made they're way to there classes. Their newfound ally had told them of Fangirls and explained it thoroughly. Now even Pai was slightly wary of the female students. His first lesson was chemistry, Kish's was Gym and Taruto's was Art. A usual Pai made in on perfect time. Sitting down at his desk before no students had even entered. Roughly five minutes later, he was met buy a dozen or so other boys and girls, who came in a rush, grabbing pencils, bags of shelves and desperately copying last minute homework of one another. A while later the teacher entered carrying various books and papers. She dropped them down with a thump on her desk and pushed her glasses onto her nose. 'Uh, hello class, today we will be learning about Solubility,' she sighed as she looked at the blank faces around her, 'Would any one care to explain what a substance solubility is?' No hands. She sighed again, but then a hand rose. 'Um, yes?' she asked cautiously, 'Solubility, the ability of a substance to dissolve in another substance.' Pai answered. The teacher jumped slightly, 'Why yes, yes it is,' she said quietly. Some whispers passed among the class, as the class chattered and the teacher reached into her desk to get some chalk, Pai noticed something in the corner of his eye. A young female was entering through the door silently; she crept over to the spare seat at in front of Pai. She was lucky to have found that seat, seeing as it seemed Pai was no wear safe from the wrath of Fangirls, as they taken up nearly every other space in front, behind and to the sides of him, and they didn't seem to be concentrating on chemistry either. The girl sat down carefully in her chair trying to keep as silent as possible.

Then the girl twisted her head round and scanned the class, Pai raised an eyebrow. She spotted him, 'hey,' she whispered to him. _Oh no, here it comes, please Lord not another fangirl…_thought Pai as he edged back slightly in his seat, 'Have you done your homework?' the girl whispered. 'Uh, I'm new…' answered Pai surprised. 'Goddammit!' cursed the girl, 'Why do you need to know?' asked Pai confused. 'Because I haven't done it and I need to copy of someone, dipstick,' she replied sharply, 'You really are new here aren't you, you know…' she froze and gulped as she felt the looming figure behind her. She turned to face the Chemistry teacher, 'Uh…Sensei…' she stuttered. Her face turned bright red as she laughed nervously.

All in all it was a pretty uneventful lesson for Pai. He didn't want to appear odd, but he had studied earth for so long, now he felt bored learning all this kids stuff. At least he had learned more about the patterns in human education, this was quite interesting. However Tart's lesson wasn't as educational as most would have hoped.

Back in the younger children's class Tart was having a lot of fun with the paints. 'EYAAAAA! Taruto, please stop it!' screamed the teacher as she hid from the missile shots of paint flying randomly across the room. Tart laughed manically and continued to jump up on down on the previously neatly laid out tubes of paints. 'Young man, I'm going to have to call the principal, you must,' she shouted above the commotion of the other children who were enjoying there rule free time. However she was stopped as the classroom door opened revealing a slightly tired out looking Pudding, 'Sorry I'm late Sensei, I had to drop of my siblings, and my sister was having trouble with her book and…' she paused as she saw Tart, 'TARU TARU!' she screeched in delight, then paused again as she saw the mess. Taruto had hardly blinked before Pudding had him in a headlock, 'Taru-Taru, that's not how we behave in class,' she said sternly while slowly revealing him of breathing. Ack, he couldn't breath. 'Now say your sorry to the teacher,' said Pudding calmly turning them both round to face the teacher, 'Ack, I'm, S-sorry!' he croaked, 'Now the class,' continued Pudding facing them back round to the kid-shaped blots of paint sprawled on the floor. 'I'm Argh, Sorry,' repeated Tart. Pudding smiled and released him onto the floor. 'There Taru-Taru-chan didn't that feel better, than causing a mess?' said Pudding sweetly. Tart turned red, sat up and folded his arms, 'N-no.'

Kisshu was really annoyed. Stuck with Aoyama wasn't his idea of fun. According to his schedule, he had Gym. At least he couldn't get lost, with the welcoming committee of Fangirls trailing behind him and Mr.Friendly giving him instructions every step of the way. All the girls sighed as they were denied entrance to the boys changing room when they arrived, oh how they had wanted to see Kisshu shirtless. They slowly dispersed, heads hung low, and Kish and Aoyama were left alone. That was until they entered the changing room. The boys carelessly stripped clothes, and Kish had to hide his eyes, for fear of an unwanted view. 'You change together, humans are weird…' whispered Kish bluntly. 'Well, if you're shy you could change in the toilets,' smiled Aoyama. 'What!' yelled Kish, 'Number one, I am not shy, and number two-Why the hell do I have to change again! It was tough enough changing into these idiotic human uniform this morning!' Aoyama made a shushing motion and led him behind one of the toilet stalls, it seemed they attracted a bit of a crowd from the other boys. 'Don't yell like that,' he whispered. Kish pouted childishly and crossed his arms.

Eventually Kish changed into his sports uniform. Plain white shirt with blue shorts. At least he had his precious breeze back. The boys dispersed into the gym and the coach told them to get into positions for soccer. Kish was told, as he explained he had never played the game before, that he had a simple job. Kick the ball in the net when passed to him. He didn't seem so keen on the idea, until he saw the goalie, what better way to pay back the one who had stolen Ichigo from him, by having him as goalie. Aoyama gulped as Kish grinned.

As soon as the ball was passed his way, he kicked it with all his power knocking it not only into Aoyama, but pushing him back into the net and scoring a goal. Kish's team went into whoops of enjoyment at the stunned faces of the opposing teams. 'Yes!' he heard of his team mates saying, 'The new kids, brilliant at this, he must of played before.' Kish smiled from ear to ear. This was more fun than he had thought. From then on he scored a goal every time the ball was passed to him. His only motivation was the goalie, but it didn't matter.

About five minutes before the game ended and Kish's team were obviously in the lead, the girls started to enter, because they had the gym afterwards. Kish didn't really notice until he heard a familiar voice. 'Ki-Kisshu?' yelped a voice form the crowd. He turned to see Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce standing with the other girls. 'Ichigo?' he questioned loosing concentration momentarily. It was that moment of concentration that would have prevented him from tripping over the ball. Thump! He landed face down on the floor. Most of the girls laughed thinking it was cute. Kish rubbed his head as he sat up. He waved at Ichigo happily as he regained his balance, 'H-hey Ichigo,' he said lifting himself up. 'Play-on, off court interference,' shouted the coach. Ichigo blushed. Kisshu got up to carry on. Two minutes later and he had the ball again and was running up court and nearing the goal. Aoyama gulped as Kisshu gave a tremendous kick in his direction. Again the ball hit him directly in the stomach and he flew back into the goal. Ichigo gasped along with most other girls. However Aoyama got up, much to Kisshu's disappointment, and waved nicely at the girls and his team mates singling he was okay. The girls relaxed and went over to congratulate Kisshu. Ichigo went to help Aoyama up. 'Are you okay?' she asked him anxiously. He nodded and answered that he was going to matron, and that he should figure out why Kish was here. She agreed reluctantly in the end, and left Aoyama to Mint and Lettuce who guided him to the Nurse's office.

Ichigo couldn't even make out Kish threw the Fangirls; it was almost as bad as trying to see Aoyama, maybe worse. How could Kisshu have Fangirls anyway? She tried hard to try and figure out if he was fangirl quality. Taking away the fact he was slightly psychotic, evil, murderous and had stolen her first kiss, he wasn't actually that bad, and quite good looking. She shook her head to get these strange thoughts from her head and made her way to the crowd. Amongst the mess she saw a flash of green and yanked at it. 'Yeow!' shouted Kish, as he was pulled sharply by his hair. She pulled at him and they ran down the hallway before the fangirls had even noticed he was gone. She dragged him into one of the maths classrooms. Kish fiddled with his hair trying to neaten it up seeing as it had been pulled roughly from its band. 'Kisshu, what are doing here?' she asked him angrily, 'and where are your ears? And what were all those girls doing around you?' Kish smirked, 'Jealous?' he teased ignoring her other questions. Ichigo turned pink, 'N-no!' she stuttered angrily. Kish smiled. 'Now tell me why you're here,' she replied indignantly. 'I wanted to see you kitten,' answered Kisshu sweetly, holding Ichigo's chin delicately. Ichigo paused slightly, before shaking him off. 'Kisshu, you have to get out of here,' said Ichigo, 'you can't come to school with me, you're gonna make havoc and I'm not helping you out of any messes you get into to. Besides if you get caught, I don't want to have to bail you out' Kish pouted and folded his arms, 'Oh come on, Kitty let me stay, I promise I won't do anything bad. I can't anyway, it was Pai's order that we stay here and learn more about human schooling.' A grin spread across Kish's face, 'Besides, I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little kitty cat, now would I,' Ichigo blushed as he moved closer. 'D-don't get any I-ideas,' stammered Ichigo turning an even deeper shade of red, 'Aoyama and me are together now, you may have helped us during that fight between us and Deep blue, but since then you've been even more pervy and annoying.' Ichigo got ready to leave, 'Humph, I spose' you can stay for a while, but you'd better be good, or else,' she muttered while making her way to the exit. Kish chuckled and transported himself, reappearing in front of Ichigo as she pulled open the gym door. He lifted her hand gently and kissed it, smiling. 'Okay, then till next time, pussycat.'


	3. School Time: CPR

Ichigo ran down the hallway and rushed into her classroom, slamming the door open in the process. 'I'm sorry I'm late, sorry, sorry,' she hurried as she edged threw the rows of desks and sniggering students before sitting down quickly. The teacher raised and eyebrow and shook his head. 'It's all right Ichigo,' he sighed, 'and now everyone is here I can make my announcement. I have two of which by the way. Number one: Yesterday was a bit sketchy because of the end of six form exams, and we didn't get a chance to introduce our new student to you all. I'm sure you have all met him already, but I would like him to talk about himself a bit before lessons start.' He gestured to Kish, who was sitting at the desk two places behind Ichigo. He stood up and made his way to the front of the class. The girls sighed as the confused looking Kisshu put his hands in his pocket and slouched against the wall. 'So,' said the teacher, oblivious to Kish's confused expression, 'this is Kisshu, last name is…oh sorry I didn't get the last name.' Kisshu hurried to think of something. 'Well, Um it's Satou,' he answered sharply. 'Uh huh,' the teacher asked, 'and what do like?' 'Oh, I, I like, oh um,' Kish looked at Ichigo for some support then grinned. 'I like, strawberries,' he smiled, winking at Ichigo. Cue Ichigo's soul leaving her body.

Some girls stared angrily, some giggled. The boys laughed hysterically, raising thumbs ups signs in admiration. Ichigo blushed harder hiding her face from the class. Kish grinned, baring his sharp canines, the girls squealed. 'Ahem,' continued the teacher usuring Kish back to his seat, 'Thank you Kisshu, please return to your seat. Moving on, in other matters, my other announcement is that today, our first lesson of maths will be replaced, with First Aid.'

The Students waited in the classroom for the PHSE teacher to come. When she did come she wrote the PHSE in big capital letters on the board and smiled at the class. 'Right today we are going to be focusing on safety in water, so we have our own lifeguard here from the other class to help us. Come on in Aoyama.' With that Aoyama walked in through the classroom door, resulting in simultaneous sighing from the girls. 'Uh, I'm here to help,' he said politely. The teacher nodded and told him to rest down in a chair. 'The first thing Aoyama is going to teach us is what to do, if someone isn't breathing when taking out of the swimming pool.' Aoyama took a dummy from the shelf and laid it on the floor. 'First remember to use the Heimlich manoeuvre first, this can reduce odds of death from 42 down to 3.' Aoyama demonstrated this with the dummy. 'Then attempt to awake the victim, by rubbing your knuckles against the sternum, if the victim doesn't wake call 911,' he smiled at the sighing girls as he demonstrated further. 'Now for the next step, remember there is no need for it if the victim moves, moans or wakes. However if the victim is motionless, proceed to CPR.' Gasps from the girls were heard as he said these words. He demonstrated as he spoke. 'Lift the chin up put your ear to the victims open mouth and check for breathing, then if there is no breathing. Pinch the victim's mouth and cover his or her mouth with your own and breathe in to them, letting their chest rise and fall. Repeat this until the victim is again breathing,' he said as he finished demonstrating. Ichigo smiled. Aoyama was so caring, if they were partnered up, oh how she hoped she would pair with him. Although it seemed every girl in the class had the same idea. 'Humph, I wish I was the dummy,' she heard one girl whisper to her friend. 'I'm sorry we have to dummy's for the class today and usually we would use mouth to mouth masks, but we have decided seeing as you are unlikely to wear these in real life situations, we think you are mature enough to handle, mouth to mouth contact,' explained the teacher, 'However we think it would unfair for you to pair up yourselves with practice partners so we have put names in a hat. Aoyama will be sitting this one out, so there is now an even number. We'll go in alphabetical order. First up, Azumi Aoiko,' A girl got up form her desk and picked a name from the hat. When it got to Ichigo's turn she nervously made her way to the hat and slowly dipped her hand into the hat.

Typical. 'Sensei can, can I pick again,' she stuttered looking at the slip of paper in her hand. The teacher shook her head. 'K-Kish,' she stammered turning strawberry red.

Kisshu had his legs on his desk and was leaning back in his chair. The girls were swooning beside him, but there faces turned purple when his name was called by Ichigo. They couldn't help but squeal however when he grinned sharply in that way that made the girls go crazy. He sat up, suddenly looking interested. 'Right,' said the teacher as she left the room, 'I'll leave this to you,' she stated when all the names had been called. Aoyama nodded. A soon as she left he quickly whispered to Ichigo, 'It doesn't matter Ichigo, we love each other and that's all that matter right, I don't mind if you have mouth to mouth with Kisshu' Ichigo felt happier now she knew he understood, although half of her wanted him to fight for a bit, instead of giving up so limply. A bit more like K-…. Shaking her head, she cursed herself for thinking like that. Each couple took it in turns to demonstrate in front of the class. It went Alphabetically by last name of the male partner. Unfortunately, because Kisshu had chosen Sautou, they were last.

When it finally came to their turn, most girls were green with envy. Every couple was alternate in each role-play, their pair had the girl drowning and the boy saving. Ichigo laid herself down on the mat in the middle of the classroom they had been using. A grin crossed Kisshu's face as he kneeled next to her. 'Right, first,' said Aoyama bluntly, oblivious to the alien staring perverly at his girlfriend. 'First we make sure the subject is breathing, tilt your partners chin and feel for breathing.' Kisshu didn't just that, tilting her chin so gently that it made Ichigo blush slightly and gasp silently. The other girls did too. 'Uh…' muttered Kish, 'She's really not breathing.' Aoyama raised an eyebrow. Some of the class giggled and Ichigo turned red and started breathing at normal pace. 'Now,' continued Aoyama, 'Gently hold her nose and place your mouth over hers and breath in, and let her chest raise.' Kisshu grinned deviously before pinching Ichigo's nose. Ichigo forcefully screwed her eyes together, blushing madly.

A moment later Kisshu had his mouth on hers. He breathed in to her deeply. Ichigo

could feel the cold stares she was getting from most girls, then after a couple of seconds, Kisshu decided he was bored. With a swift movement, he started to explore Ichigo's mouth a bit more. Reaching his tongue further done so subtlety no one noticed except Ichigo herself. Her blush deepened, but she didn't make a big deal for the simple reason, she didn't want too much attention from the girls, who were already deathly, jealous. Besides there was a set time and there couldn't be that much longer. Only twelve or so seconds later and the timer rang and Kish removed his tongue from her mouth, quickly so no one would see, and winked at her before getting up. The girl's envy faded as he winked at them too and smiled. They swooned and a couple latched themselves onto Kish squeaking in delight.


	4. Fun Time: The Party

Ichigo skipped merrily down the street, humming as she went.

Then she tripped over the side curb.

Luckily she was caught. Two arms wrapped themselves her waist and lifted her up bridal style. 'Hey Kitten,' said the green haired alien who was holding her. 'Oh hi Kish,' blushed Ichigo, 'Um, could you put me down, I'm kinda late for this party thing and I…' Kish paused and placed her on her feet. He grinned, 'A party eh? Am I not invited?' Ichigo blushed, 'Well, I doubt you would really want to come, you see its Aoyama-kun's birthday and he's holding a party at his house.' Kish smiled wider, 'Oh is that so.' He brushed her cheek slightly, and then he walked away. 'Bye Ichigo,' he called back before transporting. 'Huh? Kish? What is he up too?' muttered Ichigo. She shrugged and carried on.

Aoyama greeted her at the door, 'Hi, Ichigo.' She smiled at him and blushed when he kissed her on the cheek. 'Come on in,' he said sweetly. His house was packed; it looked like he'd invited the whole of Tokyo. Smash! 'Uh, I have to check what that was, I'll see you later Ichigo.' Ichigo started to say something but he had already left. 'Oh-oh well.' Just then she herd screaming. 'Oh my goodness!' shouted hundreds of simultaneous voices at once. All of which were female. 'Oh no,' mumbled Ichigo, 'Please say that's not…'

'ICHIGO!!!' shouted a voice; she dodged and let Kish slam down against the floor. 'Kish, why are you here? You better not go after Aoyama again.' Kisshu smiled and raised his head, 'don't worry Koneke Chan, this wasn't my idea, Pai insisted all three of us check out a human party.' Ichigo bit her lip, 'Well, I guess it's okay if you're here with Pai,' she replied nervously, 'He wouldn't let you do anything too stupid I guess.' Kish grinned satisfied and held Ichigo's chin. 'See you later then honey.' Ichigo turned red. 'Kish, stop it people are staring.' He grinned again bearing his fangs and nodded. With that he left and wandered of, although he was immediately crowded by fangirls. She sighed and went over to sit down in an open chair.

Nothing much happened for a while. She danced a couple of times, but she felt slightly guilty, because she still hadn't seen Aoyama, since she first came in. Actually she hadn't seen Kisshu either. Nor Pai or Tart. Mint and Zakuro weren't here. Pudding was still dancing and Lettuce insisted on helping in the kitchen. Maybe she should go upstairs, that's were Aoyama last went.

The upstairs landing was really quite big. Everyone was talking and dancing. She was walking past the bedroom's looking for Aoyama, when she heard a groan. She went to were it was coming from. It was the large bedroom at the end of the hall. She looked in. 'Ugh, oh hi, Ichigo.' It was Kish. He was lying sprawled out on the bed and can of beer in his hand, which was over spilling onto the carpet. 'Hey, hey, what's this?' he asked holding up the beer. 'Kish! Your drinking alcohol!' Kish raised an eyebrow and hiccupped. 'M-my head hurts...' he said. 'Were did you get this? Kish pondered this question for a moment. 'Aoyama, he gave it to me. He said all human's drank it.' Ichigo's eyes widened, 'You m-must be delusional Kish, Masaya would never give you alcohol.' Kish laughed, slightly hysterically. 'Y-you're a funny, girl, yoush are…' he slurred, rolling of the bed and hitting the floor. 'Oh my goodness Kish, what have you gotten yourself into?' Kish smiled up at her. 'Y-you know that Aoyama guy, hesh really not zhat b-bad, I mean I like his hair. Nice and, uuh…yellow. Yeh uhhuh that's the word I was looking for,' he hiccupped, 'I like yellow; you've got a friend whose yellow don't you. P-Pudding. Yeh I like her, but she can't replace you, your beautiful.' He laughed and kneeled up. 'You're my Kitty cat, my pretty little kitty cat, pretty kitty, pretty kitty,' he sang, 'I love you, pretty kitty, and that's why I have to tell you, that Aoyama guy he was…he…' he ended and then he collapsed on the floor. Ichigo was stunned, but she couldn't help but giggle. Kish was funny when he was drunk. 'I'd better get him to Pai and Tart.' She picked him, he was surprisingly light. 'You called?' said a stern voice form behind them. It was Pai and Tart. Ichigo jumped, 'Oh yes I,' she answered, 'Kish has seemed to of got his hands on some alcohol, it's like this liquid stuff, that makes you a bit loopdey loop if you drink to much and…' she was cut of by Pai, 'I'm aware of this substance. We'll take him home now.' Ichigo nodded slightly embarrassed. 'Y-yes, of course.' Pai and Tart picked him up and left towards the door, however he paused before he transported. 'Ichigo,' he said. 'Yes?' she answered. He sighed and looked back. Tart pulled on his clothes and shook his head vigorously; Pai ignored him and carried on. 'Be-be careful of that Blue Knight guy, Aoyama.' Then he left. 'What on earth had he meant by that, thought Ichigo as she headed down stairs. Be careful of what.


	5. NotSoFunTime: The Day After

Kish hadn't seemed like himself lately. He seemed less hyper active. He hadn't jumped on Ichigo once since the party and whenever he saw her, he wouldn't look her in the eyes. She had kind of wanted some time away from Kish, to spend more time with Aoyama, but Kisshu was still her friend and she wanted to make sure he was okay. But she couldn't find a chance. It was hard enough getting him away from fangirls but then he always had something to do. She smiled at him as he passed by, but he just looked away. At lunch he just sat outside with Pai and Tart.

She almost missed his hyper active jumping about.

That lunchtime, she was eating with Lettuce and Mint as always, but she had no appetite. 'I'm going out for some air,' she muttered and she left.

As soon as she had left the dining room, she heard shouting. 'T-that sounds like…' she murmured to her self. Quickly she ran down the corridor, trying to make herself as quiet as possible, just in case. As she turned the corner she saw her guess was right. It was Kish. But he wasn't alone. She hid behind the pillars and peeked round, so she wasn't in eyesight. Aoyama was with him; they seemed to be having an argument. 'Your disgusting!' shouted Kish, 'You have to tell her!' Aoyama grinned and sank back against the lockers, hands in pockets. 'Are you going to tell her,' he smiled, narrowing his eyes. Kish stepped back and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He looked down at his feet. 'Ha!' Aoyama laughed, 'You won't tell her, 'cos she won't believe you. It's a shame only you saw huh?' Kish clenched his fists. 'Besides, you would have done the same in my position.' Kish lost it. He grabbed Aoyama by the ruff of his shirt and pushed him against a locker door. 'I don't believe you! Of course I wouldn't!' he shouted, his face turning bright red form anger. He let him go. 'I would never,' he continued, in a calmer voice, 'not to her, not to Ichigo. She loves you, and that's Ok, but not if you treat her that way. She deserves to know dammit. I don't want her hearing from some one else, it would, it would b-break her heart.'

Ichigo stepped back, were they talking about her. Why was Kish so angry?

Just then a girl stepped out from the bathroom door, next to the two boys. 'Masaya, who's this?' she asked still fixing her hair. Aoyama grinned, 'Oh don't worry, he's just here to spoil our fun.' The girl grinned back, 'Oh,' she said, 'Maybe we should spell it out for him.' With that she pressed her lips to his, and he pressed back. Their kiss must have only lasted for about 20 seconds or so.

But to Ichigo it felt like an eternity. The way she could see his tongue carelessly slide so far into the back of her throat, the girl would wince. 'Masaya?' Ichigo whimpered softly. 'Aoyama-kun?' she croaked louder. Aoyama froze and quickly withdrew his tongue from the girl's mouth turning to face Ichigo. 'Ichigo?' He said in surprise.

Ichigo turned and ran.

'Ichigo!' shouted Kish. He ran after her. Aoyama ran too, but after a while dropped behind. Kish carried on, calling out to Ichigo for her to wait. But she didn't. She wasn't even thinking, she just wanted to carry on running away and never face that reality again. She could hear Kish shouting at her, but she darn't look back.

Running out on the playground, she stopped finally hoping she'd lost him and leant against the wall. Then she started to cry.

Why? Why would he do that? Hadn't he ever loved her? She wanted to just curl up and die, and never have to face him again. Maybe this had all been a mistake; there must be some reason.

'Ichigo?' said a voice as two arms wrapped themselves around her.

She was sure it was Kish. But she wouldn't open her eyes. Just push him off, he'll get the picture, you just want to be alone. 'Kish?' she said turning around to face him. Kisshu looked at her. His sorrowful golden eyes staring at her intently. There was something about them, it looked like he was the one hurt, and he wasn't smiling. 'I-Ichigo,' he whispered.

Before she knew what was happening, she had wrapped her hand around him too. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry again. 'K-Kish, I-I,' she stammered threw sobs. Kish gripped tighter, 'Don't worry, everything will be ok, I promise.'


End file.
